Hot Lovers
by EroticWriter1998
Summary: A Vampire Diaries Delena Story. These 2 lovers can hardly ever keep their hands off of each other.
1. Long Day

Elena's POV

It had been such a long day.. There was a lot of sexual tension in Damon's car. Finally, we pulled into the driveway to his house, and we got out of the car and headed toward the door. As we walked in the house, he shoved me up against the wall and kissed me on my lips down to my neck, down to my boobs, down my stomach, and stopped right at my hips, teasing me. Ughh, I thought. I forcefully grabbed him and pressed my lips against his. He moaned, softly. We made our way to the bed, not releasing each other. He shoved me down on the bed, and climbed on top of me, running his hands slowly down my body, tickling me a little. God, I wanted him so bad. He made his way down to my wet pussy and inserted 2 fingers. I moaned, loudly. He slid his fingers in and out, faster and deeper each time. I couldn't take it anymore, I flipped him over to where I was on top of him, I grinded against him, teasing him this time. I unzipped his pants and slid them off, and then I turned around to where we were in the 69 position. I went down on him, as he was flicking his tongue in circles around my clit. I went down as far as I could and he stuck his tongue in my hole and moved it around, causing me to nearly scream. It felt so good, I could barely stop moaning long enough to keep sucking him. He flipped me over and spread my legs, and stuck his face in between them, sucking on my pussy and rubbing it at the same time. I was seriously about to lose it. He pulled my legs in the air and started to lick my ass, while fingering my pussy. I was so wet, and I needed him inside me. I pulled him down on top of me, where we were chest to chest. I kissed him, and said "fuck me". I opened my legs and he rubbed his dick around my pussy, teasing me once again. Ughh! I got mad at this point and shoved my hips forward, to where he was finally inside me. He started to thrust in and out, slowly. I moaned to him to go faster. He listened, for once. He slammed into me so hard that it was like I could feel it in the back of my vagina, up toward my stomach. I started screaming, in a good way. I wanted to reverse it, as he's given me so much pleasure, I wanted to give him some. I flipped us over, and I started riding him hard. As I bounced up and down, my tits were bouncing and he sucked on my nipples, while I continued riding. An hour passed and we were stiill going at it. We then switched to doggy style position, where to his advantage, he had the control to go as hard and fast as he wanted. He slammed in and out of me for about 10 minutes, before we finally came at the same time. We were both so sweaty. I went to take a shower, and about 5 minutes later, he jumped in the shower with me, scaring me half to death. I said "mmM, you want more already?" he began sucking on my neck and ended up leaving 3 hickeys. I was thinking damn, I got in the shower to get cleaned up and not be sweaty anymore, but he was turning me on so badly. He got some body wash, and started washing my tits and pussy for me. He reached his hands behind me and squeezed my ass. We finished showering and as soon as we got out, he picked me up and put me down on the sink. I wrapped my legs around him, and he instantly slid his dick inside me, and he picked me up, with my legs wrapped around him, and continued pounding me. He came inside my pussy and then sucked on my pussy until I reached my orgasm. Well, it was pretty amazing. Looks like we need another shower though. ;)

**Author's Note: Let me know what you guys think, and if you have any ideas that you'd like me to consider adding, don't hesitate to tell me. :)**


	2. Morning Surprise

Damon's POV

I woke up to the beautiful sleeping face I look forward to wake up to every morning for the rest of eternity. I love her so much, it's unexplainable. I let her sleep for about another 30 minutes, and then I decided to give her something amazing to wake up to. I got under the sheets and opened up her legs a little bit, and I started flicking my tongue around her beautiful little pussy. She started to move a little, then she opened her eyes. She jumped a little, and then smiled and started moaning. "Mmm", she moaned. God, she was so fucking sexy. "Mmm, i love you babe", I said. She said "I love you too, baby. I'll be loving you a lot more if I have something like this to look forward to every morning." We were both turned on now. I got on top of her and grazed her pussy with my dick, she got impatient. She flipped us over, and got on top of me, and sat down right on it. "Damn, Elena!" I groaned. She started bouncing up and down, her perfect tits bouncing along with her right in front of my face. She continued bouncing, moaning each time she slammed down. God, she was so good. "I'm about to cum baby", I said. She said "Then cum baby, fill me with it!" When she said that, it sent me over the edge. I started cumming in her tight ass pussy, it felt so good. We flipped around and I started sucking on her clit. She loves that. She began to scream. "Damon! Ooohh, I'm almost there!", She groaned. I kept sucking on it, and she started squirting. She's never squirted before, it was sexy as fuck. I sucked up the cum off of her pussy, it was so good and warm. "Mmm, I love you baby", She said and gave me a kiss on my neck. "Aww, I love you too babe, forever", I promised. We then drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
